


The One in the Dollar Store

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dollar Store, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Based off the prompt with Person A of an OTP kicking Person B out of the dollar store





	The One in the Dollar Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adacanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adacanary/gifts).



> adacanary said: So I think I need to ask you to write a captain canary story based on the dollar store AU on the thing you just posted where Leonard has to kick Sara out of the dollar store because I mean that sounds hilarious
> 
> Being the upstanding citizen I am, it took a while for me to think of something. A long, long while.
> 
> Also, please do not do stupid stuff to get yourself kicked out of a store. I don't think this is worth it.

He really didn’t want to have to do this. All he wanted to do was go home for the night. However, the woman and the rest of her friends were causing a ruckus. Some of them were clearly intoxicated. If they caused damage, his boss was going to have his head for this.

Sighing, Leonard walked over to the aisle where the girls were having piggyback rides up and and down.

“Hey,” he shouted. “Out.”

The girls dismounted their companions. One in the front, a blonde in a blue dress, stepped forward. “Huh?”

“All of you,” Leonard pointed to the doors to the store. “You need to leave.”

“It’s not like there’s anyone else here we’re disturbing,” the blonde shrugged. “Can’t you just let this go?”

“No,” he crossed his arms. “Because I’d like to keep my job, thank you very much. Now get out.”

“Look, we came here for a reason-” the blonde said. “We-”

“We’re closing soon,” Leonard said in a cold voice. “Get. Out. Now.”

“Or what?” she challenged.

“I’ll get the police down here. I don’t think they’ll have a problem taking you all down to the station.”

The blonde was unwavering, but one of her friends, a girl with dark hair, tugged her arm. “Sara, we should go.”

She sighed and looked back at her friends. “Fine.”

Leonard watched as the girls walked out of the store. The ringleader, Sara, was the last to leave. She gave Leonard a dirty look in the doorway. Leonard matched her glare before one of her friends dragged her away.

* * *

 

A few bags of party supplies were dumped on the counter. Leonard looked up from the register. Standing on the other side of the counter was the blonde from the previous night, Sara. She’d changed from the tight blue dress into a pair of sweats and had her hair pulled up into a ponytail instead of hanging loose. 

“Hello again,” she said, pulling out her wallet.

“Back to cause trouble?” he asked, meeting her eyes.

Sara closed her eyes and shook her head. “Actually here for what I was intending to get in the first place. Going from the bar to the dollar store probably wasn’t the smartest idea.”

“Really?” Leonard quipped.

She snorted. “Yeah. We were working on planning my sister’s bachelorette party. Thought we should get it done now instead of later. Then we got derailed.”

“So I noticed,” he began to scan her purchases. “You did make my night more entertaining here than my jobs normally are.”

“Jobs?”

“I took this one to help out my sister,” Leonard explained. “Med school is taking a lot out of her.”

“Sounds like you’re a good brother.”

“Debatable,” he shrugged as she swiped the card.

Sara smiled. “Speaking of jobs, you know if there are any openings here?”

Leonard pointed over toward the aisle where Rip was. “Check with Rip. He’s the manager.”

“Thanks,” Sara grabbed her bag. “And sorry for last night.”

“You didn’t destroy anything. That’s what counts.”

She snorted a laugh and walked over towards Rip. Leonard watched her go before looking out at the rest of the near-empty store.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
